


Hell, Omake Hell

by Yesmar1020



Category: Helltaker (Video Game), Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gothchako, Harems, One Shot Collection, Pastelzuku, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesmar1020/pseuds/Yesmar1020
Summary: Omakes for Hell, Sweet Hell. Not much else to say. Might add other Omakes for my other fics as well.Edit: 9/19/2020: Yes, this has Omakes and plot bunnies for other fics.
Relationships: Azazel (Helltaker) & Midoriya Izuku, Cerberus (Helltaker) & Midoriya Izuku, Eri & Midoriya Izuku, Judgement (Helltaker) & Midoriya Izuku, Justice (Helltaker)/Midoriya Izuku, Kamiji Moe | Burnin/Midoriya Izuku, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Midoriya Izuku, Lucifer (Helltaker)/Midoriya Izuku, Malina (Helltaker) & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Modeus (Helltaker), Midoriya Izuku & Pandemonica (Helltaker), Midoriya Izuku & Zdrada (Helltaker), Midoriya Izuku/Shimura Nana, Midoriya Izuku/Shiretoko Tomoko | Ragdoll, Midoriya Izuku/Sousaki Shino | Mandalay, Midoriya Izuku/Takeyama Yuu | Mount Lady, Midoriya Izuku/Tatsuma Ryuuko | Ryuukyuu, Midoriya Izuku/Tsuchikawa Ryuuko | Pixie-bob, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko
Comments: 51
Kudos: 240





	1. Horny Devil Noises

**Author's Note:**

> Well then. Um, this exists.

**Friday, August 31st, 8:00pm**

**Musutafu, Japan**

“Izuku, can I talk to you in private real quick?” Justice asked, causing the aforementioned boy to look up from his hero notes. It was unusual for the Awesome Demon to do anything with him privately. Usually, Lucifer was also involved. Izuku nodded and followed the former High Prosecutor to his room, shutting the door behind him. 

“Justice, what is this about?”

She gazed at the walls for a moment, using her soulsight to ensure that no one was eavesdropping before turning back to Izuku, an unusually serious expression on her face.

“Do you know what tomorrow is?”

“The first of September?” Izuku replied, completely confused.

“Yep,” Justice replied, sweating. “Um, Lucy tends to get a bit… frisky during September.”

“What?”

“Especially around September 14th. I’d start making the preparations now.”

“Justice--”

“Knowing Lucy, she’ll probably want both of us,” Justice thought aloud. “Ok, look. You and I are doing stamina training every day for the next two weeks. No exceptions.”

“What? Justice, you’re not making any sense!”

“You’ll understand when the day comes.”

“That doesn’t explain anything!”

* * *

**Thursday, September 13th**

**Musutafu, Japan**

Lucifer approached Inko nervously, not exactly sure on how to ask what she wanted. This was terrifying. She’d rather be fighting Beelzebub ten times over again than asking her future mother-in-law this question, but here she was.

“Umm...Inko....?

“Yes, Lucifer dear?” 

“Do… you think you'd be able to take Eri and yourself to a hotel room for the day?”

“Why?”

“I’m planning a whole day with Izuku and Justice and it’d be easier without the others in the house… I’m willing to pay for your stay and meal expenses.”

“I see. The whole day?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Inko replied, smiling sweetly. “Does this happen often?”

“Only once a year on September 14th.”

“Alright. Just, be responsible, okay?”

* * *

**Friday, September 14th**

**Musutafu, Japan**

“Why do we have to leave for the day?”

“Yeah! We wanna stay with Master!”

“We don't wanna go!”

Cerberus struggled against their leashes, trying to get free. Pandemonica scowled and tugged on the leashes, causing them and Zdrada to stumble back. The triplets grumbled as Zdrada blushed, struggling to suppress her satisfied grin.

“We are leaving because Ms. Morningstar requested this,” Pandemonica reprimanded, tightening her grip around the leashes. “Now come along. If you’re good, I might reward you~.”

Zdrada moved a bit too eagerly for Inko’s liking. The rest of the girls minus Justice and Lucifer headed outside, with Modeus taking one last look at Lucifer in her blood-red bathrobe.

“So lewd…”

“Why do we have to leave, Mama?” Eri asked innocently.

“Because I have a very special holiday that is for grown-ups and I don't want to risk scaring you if you see anything,” Lucifer replied, kissing her daughter’s forehead.

“Okay then, let's get going Eri-chan…” Inko called. She took Eri by the hand and lead her to the door, turning around to face her future daughter-in-law. “Lucifer, sweetie....please stay out of my room and make sure to clean everything properly and replace anything if it breaks okay?”

“That was already the plan, Inko...but thank you for the words of warning,” Lucifer smirked, waving goodbye. 

“Bye Eri. Be nice for Grandma, okay?” Izuku said, kissing Eri’s head.

“I will, Papa. Bye!”

“Bye!”

Eri and exited the house, closing the door behind themselves. The second they were gone, Lucifer threw off her robe and grabbed Izuku’s hand, pulling him towards the dining room table, where Justice awaited them both, only wearing her bandana and sunglasses.

Justice laughed and spread her arms, inviting both of her lovers in. “The fun begins now.”

“Izuku, I want you to bend me over this table and fuck me,” Lucifer ordered, grinning passionately. **_“Now.”_ **

Izuku paled and laughed nervously. “I’m in danger.”

  
  


Lucifer purred contently, snug between Justice and Izuku. It had been a long day, and not a surface had been left untouched. It would honestly be easier to ask where the trio hadn’t had sex.

She sighed and closed her eyes, settling between the two people she loved the most..

It had been a good September 14th.

* * *


	2. A Blade Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little plot bunny of a Izuku/Mythra MHA/Xenoblade Chronicles 2 crossover a while back. We'll see how if it grows or not.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or XC2. Please don't sue me.
> 
> Spoilers for XC2 Torna: The Golden Country. You have been warned.

Mythra didn't know what to say to the boy who had found her. Frankly, she didn't know if she should say anything at all, considering that the first thing she had done after waking up in his bed was slap him across the face and storm out of the room. Just like she had done to Milton all those years ago.

God, she was such a mess. And a spoiled child with no recognition of the damage she has caused.

At least, before the destruction of the Tornan Titan. And Milton's death... all of which had been her fault. She didn't deserve to exist, not after everything she had done. She just wanted to sleep, away from all the pain and suffering she had caused.

She looked out upon the city skyline outside the apartment balcony she had woken up in, half of her Core Crystal missing. It appeared that she wasn't in Alrest anymore. That offered a small relief against the guilt she felt, the guilt that she had used to create her sister, Pyra.

Mythra could feel her counterpart out there, calling to her from across the city, offering kind words to her, even when she knew that she only existed because of a mistake her sister had made. She didn't deserve Pyra.

"Hey."

She looked over to see the boy, bushy green hair, freckles and all, smiling at her from the door. He had a bowl of food in his hands, which looked fresh and a hell of a lot better than anything she could ever make.

"Whenever I feel bad, Mom usually makes me a bowl of katsudon to cheer me up. You look like you could use some cheering up."

She said nothing as he approached, sitting down next to her and placing the food and utensils before her. He didn't say anything and gave her some space, looking out towards the beautiful skyline. Mythra was glad for the silence, and when she was sure he wasn't looking, she took the food and shoved it into her mouth. She hadn't even realized she had been this hungry.

The food--what had he called it, katsudon? Whatever it was called, it was the best damn food she had ever tasted in her life. She scarfed the entire thing down in seconds and burped, a bit of color coming to her face as she whipped her head in the boy's direction to gauge his reaction.

"Better?" he asked, a smile beaming across his face. Mythra nodded, grateful, but still not trusting herself to say anything. "Mom says that food is a good way to get to know people. I haven't tried the tactic myself, but there's a first time for everything, I suppose. I'm Izuku Midoriya, by the way. What's your name?"

"Mythra."

"Mythra. That's a nice name. It's very pretty. I really like heroes, like All-Might, and I thought you might be a hero when I saw you sleep in the field, but I don't remember any heroes named Mythra," Izuku said, tilting his head. "But that's okay. I'm sure with a little work, you can be a great hero!"

Mythra chuckled to herself, unable to deny Izuku's infectious optimism. And if she was being honest? It felt nice to have someone who believed in her.

Even if she didn't believe in herself.


	3. Phasmophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izuku fucks a ghost milf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Have some Phasmophobia inspired IzuNana smut!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below. 
> 
> I do not own MHA. Please don't sue me.

_ “SHIT! Ghost activity just hit a 10! Midoriya, get out of there!” _

The second Izuku heard Sero’s panicked voice over the walkie talkie, he turned and bolted for the front door. Unfortunately for him the door slammed shut in his face and locked, leaving him alone in the house with an angry ghost hunting him down. 

He frantically scanned the hall for a place to hide, finding sanctuary in a closet as his flashlight flickered on and off. Izuku switched the light off and pressed himself against the back wall, praying that the ghost would not find him. As he listened to its footsteps echo through the house, he wondered how the hell he had gotten himself into this position in the first place.

* * *

**Earlier That Day**

**Heights Alliance - U.A. University Dorms - Denki Kaminari’s Room**

“I’m telling you guys, the old Shimura place is haunted!” Denki Kaminari, the resident class trashy trendsetter exclaimed. His two best friends, Minoru Mineta and Hanta Sero, gave him looks of curiosity. “Think of the fame we’ll get if we prove that ghosts do exist!”

“Uh, wasn’t there already that one guy whose quirk let him channel the dead?” Sero asked. “I’m pretty sure that proves ghost do exist.”

“Okay, firstly, that was one guy. He could’ve been faking all of it!”

“He verified details of a dead man’s wife, including the last words she said, which he told no one,” Mineta replied.

“Alright, fine. But I’m a hundred percent sure that there’s a ghost in the Shimura place! We could get really famous if we brought back proof!”

“Famous?” Mineta asked, raising an eyebrow. “Alright, I’ll bite. I don’t think this will give me any points with the ladies, but it’s better than just being sad and alone on a Friday. Why not?”

“You’re serious?” Sero asked, raising an eyebrow. “You’re going to go with Kaminari, just like that?”

“Do you want to be alone on a Friday night?”

“Well, can’t really argue with that. But if we all get killed, I’m haunting both of you.”

The three boys headed off to make their preparations, not noticing Kyoka Jirou unplug her jacks from the wall and sigh. She knew that the three boys were highly irresponsible and likely to get themselves hurt if left unsupervised, so she turned around and made her way to the person who she felt would be perfect for the job.

Izuku Midoriya was sitting by himself at the time, scribbling down hero stats in one of his many notebooks. He turned around when he heard Kyoka approach and greeted him with his normal sunshine smile.

“Ah, Jirou. Can I help you with something?”

“Yes, actually. Kaminari, Sero, and Mineta are about to go ghost hunting. Normally I wouldn’t care, but I don’t want them to get hurt somehow.”

“I see. I’m guessing you want me to go with them?”

“Mhm.”

“Ah,” Izuku said, trying to think of an excuse. He really didn’t want to go, but his heroic nature wouldn’t just let his fellow classmates get themselves into trouble. But surely they would be fine, right?

“I’ll get you the autographs of all the staff.”

“Deal,” Izuku replied instantly. “Where are they?”

* * *

Ten minutes later, Izuku loaded up into Kaminarii’s ghost hunting truck and began the hunt for the ghosts. This was shocking to the other three boys. Izuku usually never wanted to go with them to anything, much less a ghost hunt. Needless to say, it was a topic of debate.

“Midoriya, I can drop you off if you don’t want to go,” Kaminari offered, looking at Izuku’s reflection in the rearview mirror. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It’s fine, Kaminari. I’m just happy to be here.”

“X.” Sero muttered under his breath. He wasn’t fully convinced, but it would be nice to have a fourth member anyway. 

“Did the girls put you up to this?” Mineta suddenly asked. “Did they?”

“No,” Izuku badly lied. Everyone knew he was lying, but they were smart enough to not push it. All that mattered was that he was there to back them up. Izuku decided to change the subject and looked around the back of the truck, seeing all kinds of ghost hunting equipment. “Kaminari, where did you get all of this?”

“I’ve been collecting it over the years. I always wanted to go ghost hunting, but I never could actually get anyone to go with me. That’s why I really appreciate you guys coming with me here, even if we do find nothing.”

“That’s awfully thoughtful of you, Kaminari,” Sero remarked, cocking his head. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, thanks for asking,” Kaminari sniffled, blinking his teary eyes as he pulled into the driveway of the old Shimura house. He parked, then opened the back and revealed his three companions staring at him with questioning expressions. “Don’t mind me, just going to quickly explain what we’re doing…”

He went over to the whiteboard at the end of the truck and sniffled, wiping his eyes clear of tears. “Okay, so the Shimura house is medium-sized, so we won’t be able to hear each other that well. I brought walkie-talkies for communication purposes. Now, if we go other to the shelves here, I have all sorts of equipment. Thermometer for finding cold spots, cameras for finding ghost orbs, an EMF reader to detect ghosts, and me, apparently. I also have a blank journal so the ghost can write stuff in it, a spirit box so we can hear the ghost talk, and a UV flashlight because sometimes the ghost leaves stuff like fingerprints behind.”

Sero raised his hand. “How are we supposed to y’know, uh attract the ghost or whatever?”

“I’m glad you asked!” Denki beamed. “So, saying the ghost’s name in the location it haunts pisses it off, which causes it to respond to us more often. Before you ask how I know this, well, um… I did a lot of reading on ghost hunting as a kid.”

“Instead of doing your homework?” Mineta asked.

“Maybe. But anyway, I consulted a medium recently and they said the name of the ghost was Nana Shimura. You all got that?”

“Yeah, the name is--” Izuku began, but Kaminari shushed him.

“Don’t say the name often. It pisses it off, remember?”

“Right.”

“The medium also said that the ghost responds most to people who are alone, so one of us will have to go in by ourselves.”

“Wait wha--”

“Not it,” Sero said, quickly followed by Kaminari and Mineta, leaving Izuku as the unlucky lamb to the slaughter. He sighed and collected a spirit box, ghost journal, head-mounted camera, and the UV flashlight and stepped outside of the truck while Mineta, Kaminari, and Sero all gave him thumbs up of encouragement.

Needless to say, Izuku didn’t feel very encouraged.

He opened the front door, and  _ instantly _ the atmosphere changed. The air here was heavy, almost like it was weighed down by some tragic event that had happened here. He stepped into the main hall, shivering a bit. It was cold, and he swore he could feel someone watching him.

_ “This is Sero testing communications, over.” _

Izuku nearly jumped at the sound of Sero’s voice. He fumbled with his walkie-talkie and pulled it to his mouth, speaking into it. “Roger that, Sero. Over.”

_ “Great, comms are working. Okay, so Kaminari says that to get the ghost to respond, you’ll need to find the coldest room in the house, over.” _

“The entire place is cold, Sero. Over.”

_ “Right. And you didn’t bring the thermometer. In that case, Kami says you should look for an area where a lot a of doors that were closed before are open, over.” _

“Roger.”

Izuku stepped further into the house, fuming at his misfortune. Why did he have to be the one in the house, alone, with a possible ghost that he wasn’t sure was friendly or not. As he was silently grumbling under his breath, he looked down a hallway with his flashlight, the beam a godsend in this almost pitch black environment.

_ “Whatever you’re doing, it’s working Midoriya. Ghost activity just went up to a 4, over.” _

Izuku paused and cocked his head. “What does that mean, over?”

_ “Kaminari says that ghost activity is how active a ghost is. He said a 4 is also the level where it starts opening… doors…” _

Sero trailed off, watch a door open in front of Izuku via the camera on his head. There was no sound in the truck for a few seconds as everyone processed the fact that a door had opened by itself. Then Izuku’s shaky voice came through the comms, a bit of fear present in his voice.

“Uh, please tell you guys saw that, over.”

_ “W-We did. Um, activity is still at 4. Kaminari says to go into that room, put the book on the floor, and scan the walls and door for any fingerprints. Once you’re done with that, take out the spirit box, over.” _

_ “Hey Midoriya, Kaminari here. When you have the spirit box out, you’re going to need to ask the ghost a question, like ‘Are you angry?’” _

“O-Okay,” Izuku replied, hesitantly. He placed the ghost journal on the floor, making sure it was open before he stood and switched on the UV flashlight. The purple circle of light revealed nothing, thankfully, so Izuku switched it off and pulled out the spirit box.

“I’m going to try speaking to the ghost now,” he said. He switched on the spirit box, watching the machine cycle through frequencies. He took a deep breath and calmed himself, asking the question on his mind.

Unfortunately for Izuku, the question in his mind had somehow been usurped by a sudden fear boner. This resulted in the question turning into the following: “Are you horny?”

**“YES.”**

Everything went quiet as they all processed what they were saying. Then Sero’s panicked voice came over the radio warning him of level 10 ghost activity, and Izuku hid in a closet, praying frantically that the ghost would not find him.

Then the closet door opened, and Izuku knew he was fucked.

“Boo!”

Izuku screamed as the radio sent silent, all communications to the outside closed off. He waited for the ghost to kill him, his eyes squeezed shut as he waited for the cold embrace of Death. 

After a good minute of nothing happening, he slowly opened his eyes, and his jaw dropped. Before him was the ghost of Nana Shimura, glowing a soft pinkish purple with otherworldly energy. She was muscular and fair-skinned, with black hair partially pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were also black, and she had a mole near her mouth. But what shocked Izuku the most was the fact that she was completely nude.

“Hello~,” she purred, strutting towards him. “Are you hiding from little old me? Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.”

“You won’t?” Izuku asked, relaxing slightly, trying really hard not to show his boner.

“Of course not. I want to have sex with you, not kill you.”

“Excuse me?!”

“You asked if I was horny, did you not?” Nana inquired, walking her fingers up Izuku’s chest, a seductive smirk on her face. “Am I wrong in assuming that you are willing?”

“N-No…” Izuku replied hesitantly.

“So, you wouldn’t object if I did this?” Nana asked, reaching down to Izuku’s crouch and rubbing the very prominent bulge there. Izuku tensed up at the touch, letting out a quiet moan. Nana chuckled, pressing her entire body against his. “Oh my. You’re all pent up, aren’t you? Here, let’s get you out of this restricting clothing in a more comfortable place, shall we?”

Nana helped Izuku to her bedroom, which was surprisingly clean, given the dilapidated environment of the house. She helped him strip his clothes, admiring his musculature. She stopped at his member and licked her lips, finding him to be very satisfactory. She kissed the tip, making him shudder before gently pushing him onto the bed and placing her dripping pussy on his face. 

Izuku did not hesitate and began lapping away at her slit with vigor, making Nana moan gratefully. It had been a while since she had last gotten some action, but he was so worth it. If there was anything she wished she could’ve done better, it would’ve been how she approached him.

Not one to be outdone, Nana once more kissed the tip of Izuku’s dick. She felt it twitch in response and chuckled, taking the entire thing in her mouth, easily letting him into her throat. She bobbed up and down his shaft, humming contently as she felt Izuku eat her out with gusto. Hell, she was already close to cumming his eager but inexperienced tongue. Judging by how frequently Izuku was twitching, he was close as well.

Nana pulled off his shaft and pumped it with her hand. She looked back and saw Izuku’s head peeking out from underneath her legs. “You’re close, aren’t you? Good. You can cum whenever you’d like~.”

Izuku obliged, hips jerking as he came all over Nana’s face and chest. She giggled as the pearly essence splattered against her, causing her to glow brighter wherever it touched her. Shortly after, his tongue prodded her sensitive folds and sent her over the edge, making her cum as well.

The ghostly maiden screamed in ecstasy as she glowed brightly, nearly blinding Izuku. She disappeared after a few seconds, leaving him alone in the bedroom. Izuku panted heavily, still recovering from his orgasm. His radio crackled to life, the worried voice of Sero breaking the quiet atmosphere of the room.

_ “--Midoriya, for the love of God, come in!” _

Izuku looked over to the radio, sighing as he gathered the strength to retrieve it and his clothing. He stood on wobbly legs and took a step forward. Suddenly, the radio cut out, and Nana appeared before him again and smiled, pressing her nude form against him once more.

“That was amazing, but I think I could go another round, um…”

“I-Izuku Midoriya.”

Nana smirked at him again. “Well, Izuku Midoriya, how do you feel about me riding you until you drain those turgid balls of yours into my snug ectopussy?”

Izuku instantly became hard again, and Nana chuckled. “I’ll take that as ‘very excited.’ Go ahead and lay down, kid. Let me do the rest~.”

He obeyed and watched as Nana straddled his hips, lining herself up. She locked eyes with him as she slowly pushed her hips down, taking him inside of her ghostly depths. She moaned as she grew used to his side, smiling at Izuku.

And then she moved.

Nana did move slowly at first, but she couldn’t help herself. Not with a dick that was making her feel so good, even after she had died. She sped up, practically bouncing on Izuku’s lap. She stopped holding back and let her moans go wild, echoing through the empty house.

She knew she wouldn’t last long on his member, so she decided to cut to the chase and make sure he came as well. Nana decided the best way to do this would be to kiss him as she was cumming, which would happen very quickly. She leaned forward and slammed her lips against his, adding a bit of tongue as she came

The spasming of Nana’s love canal milked Izuku to the brink, and he came deep inside of her, filling her with his essence. Nana moaned into his mouth as she felt heat fill her deepest depths, instilling the feeling of life within her. She glowed brightly again, and this time, she didn’t disappear. She collapsed and kissed Izuku on the cheek, cuddling with him as both recovered from their orgasms. 

“That was amazing.” Nana complimented. “Have you done this before?”

“N-No,” Izuku replied truthfully.

“Wait, really?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Well damn. I’m going to hang around you if you’re that good at sex. Congrats on losing your virginity by the way. You were fantastic.”

“Thank you,” Izuku replied, running his hand through Nana’s hair as he wondered how he was going to explain what just happened to the other three members of his ghost hunting crew.

Then again, they didn’t really need to know that he had slept with a beautiful ghost woman, did they? 

With that in mind, Izuku relaxed and cuddled with Nana, letting all his worries drift away temporarily. He would explain that he had hid in a closet later, but for now, he was content to rest after a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not get a sequel. Bit undecided at the moment. Lemme know what y'all think!


	4. Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izuku brings Mineta and Kaminari to a nightclub.
> 
> Written by my good friend Mad Nimrod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not write this. My buddy Mad Nimrod did, and according to him, this one-shot was inspired by Hell, Sweet Hell, and this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oi2igPRbJwU
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Helltaker. Please don't sue me.
> 
> Check out my friend Mad Nimrod on this site! He writes very good fics, such as Type-2 Hero!

Kaminari and Mineta were in a funk. The two boys were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria with their lunches, pretty much by themselves. To say they were eating would infer food had entered their mouths, which it had not. 

“Can’t believe that happened,” Mineta sighed.

“Just when we thought we’d get lucky,” Kaminari groaned. The two boys stayed in their funk, not even noticing someone sitting down across from them.

“You guys alright?”

Both boys jumped at the sound, almost sending their lunches flying. Looking up, they saw their classmate, Midoriya Izuku. He was a bit on the short side, with green curly hair that had a white streak in it. He bore the face of innocence, but both boys knew this kid could be terrifying when he wanted to be.

“You guys alright?” Izuku asked again.

“...No,” Kaminari replied. “Mineta and I thought we got lucky and scored dates with some girls from a different course, but earlier today we learned they were pranking us.”

“Date pranks, ooh,” Izuku winced. “Those always suck. I had a few in middle school. Admittedly, I was probably pranked that way for a different reason, but still.” The two boys just sighed again. Izuku looked at them contemplatively before smiling. “Hey, you guys doing anything this weekend?”

“Not anymore,” Mineta groaned.

“Perfect,” Izuku smirked. “Tell your families you’re spending the weekend with a friend, and meet me at the train station around 5 PM Saturday afternoon, alright? You’ll have fun, trust me.” Without waiting for an answer, Izuku took the last few bites of his lunch and rushed away.

“...Can’t be worse than getting date pranked…” Mineta shrugged.

* * *

That Saturday evening found Kaminari and Mineta riding a train with Izuku. The greenette hadn’t said a word about where he was taking them, only that they would enjoy themselves. Kaminari looked at his classmate, again thinking about just how enigmatic Midoriya really was.

Midoriya Izuku was in Hero Course, just like he and Mineta. He had scored the most points in the Entrance Exam, impressed  _ Aizawa _ on their first day, and a bit more than a week ago had fought the  _ Hero Killer _ and come out on top.

He was also quirkless.

That last fact was what confused Kaminari the most. Don’t get him wrong, Kaminari did not discriminate against quirkless (unlike a certain blonde), but he understood that there were some things that just could not be done without certain kinds of quirks. Like, he could work out much as he could and still not come close to the sort of physical might that Momo possessed. At the same time, even with her creation abilities, Momo couldn’t directly control electricity like Kaminari could. 

That didn’t stop Midoriya from using clawed gauntlets to literally tear his way through Exam robots. That didn’t stop him from tossing aside the debris that pinned Ochako to the ground. It certainly didn’t stop him from using a metal baseball bat to propel a rock through the Zero-Pointer’s eye, hitting a power relay the size of a grapefruit and forcing the massive robot into an emergency shutdown. That was just insane.

There was also the enigma of his family, though that mystery was unintentional. Kaminari knew how the families of other classmates were, but every time Izuku tried talking about his own family something would happen that would end the conversation and people would forget to ask next time they had the chance. All Kaminari had managed to squeeze out of Izuku was that he had no brothers.

The electrokinetic kept thinking about this as the trio disembarked the train, Izuku still leading them somewhere unknown. The fact it was Midoriya leading them was the only reason Mineta and Kaminari didn’t feel nervous. With how innocent their classmate was, he was probably taking them to some specific arcade, or-

They slowed.

The boys had turned the corner and saw a nightclub down the street. It was large with black walls. In front was a  _ long _ line with two ladies guarding the door. One woman had dark skin, the other was pale with sunglasses despite the fading light. Both had white hair, though the dark-skinned lady’s hair was more wild and she towered over her paler companion. As they got closer, Kaminari was able to see the small, red words above the door, giving the nightclub’s name.

“Midoriya,” Mineta spoke up, “that’s the Underworld club.”

“Yup,” Izuku simply replied.

“You are  _ not _ taking us to Underworld,” Kaminari shook his head. “I looked this place up. Without a member card, the wait list is  _ at least  _ a month long. There’s no way-”

“Watch,” Izuku smirked. When they got a bit closer, Izuku cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, “Hey ladies! Can you grate cheese on those abs!?” Before Izuku’s companions could freak out at what he just said, the two ladies guarding the door turned his direction. They stared a few moments before the dark-skinned lady screamed and rushed the trio. Kaminari and Mineta stepped back to hopefully avoid the wrath of this scary lady, only for said lady to sweep Izuku off the ground and into a tight hug, laughing like a madman. At this point Kaminari noticed the woman was wearing heavy clawed gauntlets.

_ They looked exactly like Izuku’s. _

“IZUKU! HAHAHA!” the woman yelled as she shook the greenette affectionately. “It’s been way too long, munchkin!”

“Sorry I couldn’t visit sooner,” Izuku smiled as he hugged the woman right back. “Things got kinda crazy.” 

“I heard,” the woman gave a toothy smile as she finally set Izuku down. She turned to Kaminari and Mineta. “These friends of yours?”

“Kaminari and Mineta,” Izuku gestured to each one. “They’re Code-5’s.”

“Oh, ouch,” the woman winced. “You have my condolences. Anyway, Pandemonica’s staffing the bar tonight, she’ll set you up right. Do the triplets know you’re here?”

“Nope,” Izuku shook his head, “and I wanna see how long it takes em to notice.”

“Fair enough,” the woman smirked before gesturing to the other two. “Come on in, boys. Friends of Izuku’s are friends of mine.” With that, the trio followed the woman to the door, with Izuku earning an affectionate rub on the head from the woman with the sunglasses. Kaminari and Mineta were speechless. Izuku was  _ getting them into Underworld _ . One of the most popular nightclubs in Japan, with a massive reservations list, and Izuku just got them in without a hassle. The trio could hear some people in line complaining, only for the dark lady to scream something at them that got them quiet real quick. Mere moments later, they were inside.

Kaminari had only been in one nightclub before (Mineta hadn’t gotten into any), and Underworld blew that one out of the water. It had loud but not overwhelming music, it didn’t smell bad despite the veritable number of people smoking, and the air felt somewhat chilly. The dance floor was full of people, as were the booths surrounding it. The booths also had individual performers in them. Curiously, the bar itself seemed mostly empty, save for one or two people at opposite ends. 

“We’re heading to the bar right now,” Izuku explained. “Once you get your drinks, feel free to poke around, just don’t do anything too stupid.”

“ _ HOW _ did you get us in here?” Mineta finally managed to ask.

“Tell ya later,” Izuku gave a thumbs up as he led his buddies to the bar past the dance floor. The three of them sat at the very comfy stools, and saw the only person staffing the bar was another somewhat tall woman with white hair up in a ponytail. She had her back to the trio, but Kaminari could tell she was wearing glasses. She also had a devil tail poking out from her mini-skirt. He wasn’t sure if that was real or part of a costume.

“Be with you in a minute,” the woman blandly announced as she kept sorting the drink bottles.

“Take your time, Pande,” Izuku chuckled. The woman froze at that for a few seconds before turning to look. 

“Izuku!” she smiled, immediately abandoning her task to come over. “Been too long, runt!”

“Judy said that same thing,” Izuku sheepishly rubbed his head. “And no, I haven’t told the triplets I’m here yet. Anyway, think you could set my friends here and I up with some comfort drinks? They’re Code-5’s.”

“Date Pranked?” the woman, Pande, winced. “Ouch. Gimme a minute.” She reached under the bar and pulled out a few bottles and three mugs. The three kids watched as she mixed things together. It was an entertaining and fascinating thing, but Mineta got distracted when his entire body shivered.

“Why is it so cold in here?” he whispered to Izuku. “If this place is supposed to have a Hell theme, shouldn’t it be hot?”

“Our boss believes Hell is cold,” Pande explained, apparently hearing Mineta’s whispering. “Think about it. Burning all the time would be pretty bad, but imagine being freezing cold with nothing to warm you up.  _ That _ is miserable. Plus, our guests have their ways of warming up. Some people work up a sweat dancing. Others get so drunk they don’t even feel the cold. For you kids, though…” The teens watched as Pande sprayed a  _ lot _ of whipped cream onto whatever beverage was in the mugs and slid them over. “You get our special hot cocoa. Give it a drink.” 

Izuku nodded his thanks before grabbing his mug. Kaminari and Mineta picked their mugs up as well. While Izuku just started chugging the drink, the other two gave a sniff. The chocolate smell was almost overpowering, but there was the faint hint of something else in it. After watching Izuku finish half his drink in one go, Kaminari took a sip of his own, followed by Mineta. Both boys only managed a single sip before lowering their mugs.

“...This is amazing,” Mineta stated.

“Creamy with a rich flavor,” Kaminari looked at his drink, “and a hint of...spice?”

“We use milk to make our hot cocoa,” Pande replied, “and there’s bits of chili powder mixed in to give the drink a bit of a kick. Don’t ask for the exact recipe, the boss guards it quite jealously.”

“OH MY GOD IZUKU!”

All the teens jumped at the sudden scream. Mineta and Kaminari then stared in shock as three  _ very  _ tall women with white hair and dog ears just seemed to appear out of nowhere and swarm their green friend. Izuku gave a laugh as the ladies hoisted him from his stool and hugged him. They spoke one at a time, but in quick enough succession it almost sounded like one person just talking really fast.

“It’s so good to see you again!”

“You were gone so long with hardly a call!”

“We missed you, Izuku!”

“Are you going to stay long?”

“We need to cuddle!”

“Let’s go cuddle!”

“Hey, wait!” Pande reached out to the triplets and Izuku. “At least let him finish-and they’re gone.” Sure enough, the triplets had vanished from sight and taken Izuku with them. They had appeared for a total of 10 seconds before their abduction was complete. Everyone just stared for a few moments before Pande picked up Izuku’s mug and sipped from it. “I ain’t letting this go to waste.” 

“Should we be concerned what those ladies are gonna do to my classmate?” Kaminari asked.

“Whatever it is,” Mineta groaned, “I am extremely jealous.”

“They’re not gonna do anything bad,” Pande shrugged as she finished Izuku’s cocoa. “Those are his older sisters, after all.”

Kaminai and Mineta were so shocked by this news that neither of them noticed the wide-eyed woman sitting at one end of the bar, looking intently at Mineta.

* * *

Izuku laughed as the triplets carried him up and away from the public areas of the club. He didn’t even try to struggle as they hauled him to the private rest area for the club staff. It was a big open room with multiple beds and couches for whatever way they wanted to rest. The triplets carried Izuku to the largest bed and hopped onto it, cuddling Izuku tight.

“Come on, girls!” Izuku laughed. “You can’t just carry me up-and they’re asleep.” It appeared the excitement of seeing Izuku again was just too much for the girls and they passed out the instant they fell onto the black blankets. “And now I’m trapped. Maybe I can-”

“Let them rest,” a mature womanly voice said. Izuku turned to the source and saw an extremely tall lady stepping into the room. Her white hair was kept in place with a spiky black coronet with a pale horn on either side. Unlike the rest of the staff, this woman wore a black business suit with a red shirt and a dark green tie. On her chest she wore a nametag that simply read “Luci.” From appearances alone, she was clearly the owner of the club. She regarded Izuku with soft red eyes and a welcoming smile. 

“Long time no see, Izuku.” Izuku gave a smile of his own.

“Hi, mom.”

* * *

“Mineta, don’t look now,” Kaminari whispered, “but I think someone’s looking at you.” 

The electric kid kept his eyes on the person in question. It was another white-haired woman, clearly a member of the staff. Unlike the others though, her hair was curly and Kaminari could swear her pupils were shaped like hearts. Over the past few minutes she had moved closer to the duo, stool by stool, until she was literally right next to Mineta. She hadn’t said a word, she had just stared at the purple midget with her wide eyes.

“Don’t mind Modeus,” Pandemonica explained. “She...has a lust quirk. As a result of it, she’s drawn to perverts.”

“Oh really?” Mineta smirked as he finished his cocoa. He turned to look up at the woman and gave the most sultry smirk he could (which wasn’t really that good) before saying, “Hey, lady, you know the saying-” Suddenly the woman just grabbed Mineta and yoinked him from his seat. She turned sharply to Pandemonica and held up the midget.

“Pande,” Modeus hissed, “I need this one.” Before Pande or Kaminari could say anything else, Modeus carried Mineta away, ignoring the shocked expressions on all three of their faces.

“...We can only hope he’ll be able to walk after tonight.”

“Wait a minute,” Kaminari turned back to Pande, “you mean that she’s actually gonna-”

“I did say she had a lust quirk,” Pandemonica shrugged as she took Mineta’s mug away. Now Kaminari was in shocked silence. Izuku had been hauled away by three ladies who were supposedly his sisters. Mineta was no doubt about to get lucky with a woman who had a lust quirk. Now what was he supposed to do? The club looked fun, but it felt weird being by himself now. He looked back at Pandemonica, who had started reading a magazine after washing Mineta’s mug. Maybe he could…

“...So…” Kaminari started as he arced some electricity between his fingers, “feel like having a  _ shocking _ good time tonight?” His smile dropped when Pandemonica looked at him with the most bored expression he had ever seen.

“You know,” the woman deadpanned, “I’ve been working here since the club opened. I’ve dealt with everything from cat-calling drunks to snide playboys, and that had to be one of the worst pick-up lines I’ve ever heard.” 

…

“...Say it again.”

* * *

Back up in the private break room, Izuku found himself in a slightly more comfy situation. He had been freed from the grasp of the sleeping triplets, and was now in the soft and warm embrace of the club owner on a nearby recliner. The woman wasn’t holding him tight, and was careful not to bury his face in her ample chest. Her own face was pressed into Izuku’s curly hair, and she took deep breaths.

“You guys really missed me, huh?” Izuku asked. “I’m sorry I haven’t visited more often.”

“That’s understandable,” Luci murmured through his hair. “You’re attending a hero school a few cities over, of course you can’t visit so often. I’m more worried about everything that’s happened. Villains attacked your class, and you were caught in Hosu. You should have called us, Izuku.”

“I couldn’t at the USJ,” Izuku explained. “There was a villain with a quirk that blocked electronic communications. For Hosu, I barely had time to send out my gps location before needing to protect my classmate. I promise I’ll be more careful.”

“Please,” the woman gripped Izuku a little tighter. “I know you’re training to be a hero, and heroism is a dangerous job, but you’re my son, and my last connection with Inko. I don’t want to lose you, too.”

Izuku looked away while hugging Luci. He was too young to remember when exactly Inko had first met Luci and her group of weakened demons straight from Hell, but he knew that, within a small amount of time, his mom and Luci had formed a bond far stronger than what she had with Hisashi. That bond is what opened Luci’s heart during her time on Earth. Sadly, it was also that bond that almost broke Luci when Inko died. That had been the first time in countless years that Luci cried. Izuku and the others had to work hard to keep her from burning the world in her grieving hellfire. He never wanted to see her that way ever again.

“You won’t lose me,” Izuku promised. “No matter the battle, no matter the villains, I will come back, mom.”

“You’d better,” Luci nuzzled Izuku’s scalp and she gave a playful smile. “Now, to better things. A little bird told me you have a crush on a certain girl in your class. The one with the Creation quirk?”

Izuku stiffened. 

_ Please no. _

* * *

Close to fifteen minutes after Izuku and Mineta had been abducted, Kaminari was still delivering cheesy pick-up lines to Pandemonica. The woman in question had done her best to resist, but with just how bad they were she found herself hunched over, face on the counter, snorting like a soprano elephant.

“Good God, kid!” the woman laughed. “How do you come up with these?”

“It’s a talent,” Kaminari smiled as Pande looked back up at him.

“And you really think women like these sorta lines?”

“You’re getting a laugh out of em, aren’t you?”

…

“...You smooth little-”

“Kaminari!”

Both people stopped and looked as Izuku walked back up to the bar. With him were the now-awake triplets, along with Luci. Pande straightened up as her boss arrived, but the taller woman just waved her hand.

“You having fun, Kaminari?” Izuku asked before looking around. “Where’s Mineta?”

“Modeus grabbed him,” Pande replied, earning a wince from Izuku.

“Hopefully he can walk when she’s done.”

“He will,” Luci said as she sat down next to Izuku. The triplets stood behind Izuku, each one taking turns hugging the green kid. Luci leaned forward a bit to look past Izuku to his blond companion. “You’re one of Izuku’s friends.”

“Y-yes,” Kaminari stuttered. He didn’t know why, but the moment this woman addressed him he felt like a rabbit in the gaze of a lion. Thankfully, that scared feeling stopped when the woman smiled at him. 

“Good. I’m Luci, the owner of the club. My son’s told me quite a bit about you. You certainly have a light about you, and I don’t mean your quirk.”

“Thank y-wait, your  **_son!?_ ** ” 

“Yup,” Luci smirked as she dug around in her jacket. “Izuku’s my kid. Well, stepkid, you could say. And he’s a good judge of character, so since you’re his friend…” She held out a small card. Kaminari nervously took it before looking at it. It was metal and painted black with words and numbers in red. He froze when he saw it.

“A...a membership card?” Kaminari gasped.

“Your other friend gets one too, once Modeus is done with him. Warning you now, you do anything stupid, or you hurt my son, I’m taking that back, got it?” Kaminari just nodded, still staring at the card. While looking up Underworld, he happened to see how much one of these cards cost, so the fact he was given one  _ for free _ was a gift beyond compare.

“We still got some time before we gotta leave,” Izuku pointed out. “Wanna do anything? The club’s got an excellent arcade.”

“Before that,” Luci said while turning to one of the nearby staff members. “Malina! Think you could give Izuku and his friends a ride home tonight?”

“All the way to Musutafu?” the woman groaned. “That’s a long drive, boss!”

“I’ll play a few rounds of multiplayer XCOM with you if you want,” Izuku offered. The woman, Malina, just glared and muttered her agreement.

“...Wait, you play XCOM?” Kaminari asked.

* * *

The following Monday, Momo and Jirou were heading to class together. They had spent this past weekend enacting a bit of revenge. While neither of them were particularly fond of Mineta and Kaminari, they were even less fond of people who do date pranks and other things to mess with people’s feelings. Well, those girls certainly learned their lesson and now Momo and Jirou would tell Mineta and Kaminari once they reached class. 

To their surprise, they saw Izuku and Kaminari chatting. Mineta himself was just sitting at his desk, looking at his phone with a...dreamy expression? It wasn’t the usually slobbering lust he had whenever he looked at naughty stuff. The girls could tell there was  _ feeling _ behind that expression. It wasn’t just them either. Everyone else in the class looked just as confused as she was.

“Oh, hey girls!” Izuku waved. “Have a nice weekend?”

“Yeah,” Momo nodded before looking back at Mineta. “Is...is he ok?”

“We don’t know,” Ochako shrugged. “He’s been like that all morning. We can only figure that something good happened over the weekend.”

“Though I am scared what that might be,” Sero pointed, “considering what his definition of ‘good’ is.” Jirou stared for a bit before gasping and pointing at Momo.

“OH MY GOD!” she shouted. “Momo spilled water on her shirt and she’s not wearing a bra!”

“Jirou!” Momo blushed and covered her chest. “Why the hell did...you…” Everyone took note of the lack-of-noise from Mineta. They turned and saw Mineta was still looking at his phone. He hadn’t even reacted to the shouts about the bustiest girl in class. 

“...Okay, what the hell happened this weekend?” Jirou asked.

“Everyone’s here,” Kaminari said, “so it should be safe to talk about it. Right, Izuku?”

“I think the powers that be would let everyone learn if I’m not the one talking about them,” Izuku nodded.

“Alright,” the electrician said before turning to his classmates. “Ya see, Mineta and I got to meet Izuku’s family over the-”

“WHAT!?” everyone screamed.

“What are they like?” Ochako asked.

“Are they mafia?” Hagakure asked. “Aliens?”

“Lemme speak,” Kaminari raised his hands. “Anyway, we got to meet his family over the weekend, and the truth is a lot weirder than what Hagakure just suggested.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to Mad Nimrod for writing this.


	5. Gothchako's Pastel Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ochako is Goth and Izuku is Pastel. Pls don't crucify me if I got some things wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am too horny! Have Gothchako!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA. Please don't sue me.

Izuku Midoriya was certainly an odd fellow. He was tended to wear clothes that were soft and pastel, and he enjoyed cooking and especially baking, which made him very popular at parties. He was well-liked by his classmates and was the friendliest person one would ever meet.

Ochako Uraraka, on the other hand, was a prime example of a goth girl. She wore black exclusively and gave off an aura of impassiveness and unapproachability. She was known to have personally beat up bullies and make then cry, then send them to her boyfriend to help rehabilitate them.

The Musutafu school system kept wondering why they received fewer reports of bullying in their district for twelve years as the two childhood friends went through school.

But eventually, they left the school district and moved on to U.A. University, both passing the entrance exam with flying colors. They got gotten in, and they spent the two weeks before the semester started gathering all they needed to adjust to their new lives as hero students.

Which begins our story, in the Midoriya family household, where Ochako was practically a family member already.

* * *

  
  


Izuku hummed a tune merrily as he slid the baking sheet of his cookies into the oven. He set a timer on his phone and turned, only to bump into his girlfriend. Ochako smirked at him, her black eyeshadow on point (as usual), and her eyes gazed at him hungrily.

“Hey there, toaster strudel,” she purred, pecking his cheek. Izuku blushed slightly and returned Ochako’s incoming hug, relaxing into her embrace. She chuckled and nuzzled his cheek, showering him with affection that was rare to see. “How’s my star baker doing?”

“As well as I hope my darling princess of darkness is,” he replied, kissing her cheek.

“When did you become such a flirt?”

“I had a good teacher.”

“Oh, flattery will get you everywhere,” Ochako huskily retorted, seizing his lips. Izuku was a bit startled, but by now he was used to how thirsty his girlfriend could be. Many a night ended with him covered with black lipstick kisses. Of course, he was always sure to return the favor with some pastel green kisses of his own.

Izuku nearly forgot where he was, but his attention was returned to the situation at hand when he felt Ochako cup his groin. He broke apart from the kiss and looked at her, surprised with a hint of lust. “This is a lot sooner than you usually get going. Is there a special occasion besides our anniversary that I should know about?”

“It’s a surprise,” Ochako explained, putting a finger over Izuku’s mouth as he formed the next question. “And no, I’m not giving you any hints. You’ll just have to wait.”

She slid her hands under his shirt, kissing him once more. “How long are those cookies going to take?”

“An hour to bake, five minutes to cool, and another twenty to decorate,” Izuku breathed huskily, feeling Ochako’s hands running over his hidden muscles. She nodded, seemingly contemplating something. 

“Perfect,” she purred, leaning forward and whispering into his ear; “That’s more than enough time to decorate my favorite strudel~.”

Izuku became rock hard in an instant. Ochako noticed and giggled. “Oh? Let’s continue this in the bedroom, shall we?”

She pressed her fingertips against him, effectively making him weightless, and carried him out of the kitchen bridal style. Izuku did not protest this development, as he was used to it, and frankly, he very much enjoyed it. They kissed as Ochako threw open the door to their bedroom, pulling back and gently tossing him onto the bed as she released her quirk.

Izuku’s shirt hit her in the face a few seconds later. Ochako peeled it off of her face, and her clothing joined the rest of Izuku’s on the floor. Black lipstick met his lips once more, the two pressing their bodies together as they kissed once more.

Eventually, Ochako broke away and began kissing down his neck, making him whine as she began a trail down the side of his neck, between his collarbones, all over his chest, one on each of his abs, and around his pelvis. She purposely avoided his throbbing member and proceeded to mark Izuku’s toned thighs with black lipstick kisses, teasing him with a brief kiss to the tip.

“Ochako…” Izuku moaned, already a blushing mess covered with lipstick adoration.

“Yes?” she replied, wetting her fingers with saliva before she wrapped her hand around his penis and began lazily pumping. Izuku groaned under her touch, breathing heavily as her pumping slowly undid him. “Is something the matter?”

He would’ve given her a chastising look, but he couldn’t stay mad at her, even with the catlike shit-eating grin she had on her face as she stopped pumping and kissed the tip, taking his member into her throat. Izuku threw his head back and let out a strained moan through his teeth, still not used to Ochako’s technique.

She expertly bobbed her head up and down his lipstick-stained length, knowing all his weak spots and exploiting them to drive Izuku wild. She fondled his balls, pumped his length, and sucked the glans, each action bringing him closer and closer to the brink.

“Ochako--” Izuku hissed, warning of his imminent orgasm.

“You can cum, Deku,” she conceded, pumping him as she aimed his pulsating member at herself. “Cum for your princess of darkness.”

And cum Izuku did. His length pulsed, painting Ochako’s chest and face with pearly white strands of his essence. She calmly let it splatter on her body, not flinching as she was coated with his cum. She continued to pump until he stopped cumming, and chuckled at how much there was.

“Wow. Looks like the toaster strudel glazed me instead~.”

Izuku panted heavily, still recovering from his orgasm. Ochako took the time to clean herself of his essence, savoring the flavor as she swallowed it all. While Izuku was still trying to recover from Ochako’s godlike fellatio, she dug around in her vanity until she found the lipstick she was looking for and let out a triumphant “A-ha!”

She made her way back to the bed and purposely crawled over Izuku, sitting on his midsection. She could feel his member between her asscheeks, flaccid after cumming. She could fix that very easily. Ochako leaned forward and kissed Izuku once more, making him chuckle and kiss back. She uncapped the lipstick, turning to Izuku. “Are you ready?”

“Always,” he replied without hesitation.

“Then I won’t keep you waiting~,” she purred, gently applying pastel green lipstick onto Izuku’s lips. Once she had finished, she rolled over and presented herself to him, holding out her arms in a welcoming fashion. “Come paint your canvas, I~zu~ku~.”

Izuku approached Ochako gently, almost like he was afraid she would break like a snowflake. Of course, he knew better than that, but he liked treating his girlfriend like the princess she was. He began his own trail of lipstick kisses at her neck, making her moan appreciatively as he moved south. He kissed along her collarbones, between her breasts, teased the supple mounds while covering them with pastel green, and continued downwards, kissing her navel, her toned stomach, and her pelvis. 

He gave her the same treatment she had earlier, purposely avoiding her dripping flower. Ochako whined as she felt him dot her pale, creamy thighs with pastel green, feeling a bit daring. He kissed out a word on her thigh, and she stopped, thinking before she asked; “Did you just spell out ‘Deku’ in kisses on my thigh?”

“Yep,” he replied, moving to worship her other thigh.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” she groaned, immediately moaning as Izuku finished his teasing and with a quick thanks for the meal, he dove into Ochako’s pussy. She had to actively suppress the urge to clamp her thighs around his head like a steel trap. The last time that happened, it had resulted in a very embarrassing trip to the nurse and a neck brace.

Ochako’s hands ventured down to his head, playing with the fluffy green puffball of the man she loved so much. He spoiled her way too often, and she was always happy to return the favor, but it was hard when he had a tongue that was so good at finding her weak spots. Oh, he was earning every bit of his surprise and then some.

Izuku skillfully lapped away at her slit, making Ochako moan loudly as she felt herself get closer and closer to the edge. He was so good to her. Almost too good. But if one were to ask if Ochako she ever regretted dating Izuku, she would give them a look that reminded one of the cold, harsh vacuum of space, where no one would hear them scream.

“Izuku…” she whined, her self-control starting to slip with her rapidly approaching orgasm. He looked up from her slit and smiled at her, only to be unceremoniously shoved back to her love canal. “Did I say you could stop?”

“I love you,” came Izuku’s muffled reply.

Ochako came hard with those three words, spraying her juices all over Izuku’s face and chest. He tried to drink as much as he could as it came out, but it was impossible, given the speed and volume at which it came at him. Nevertheless, he drank from her spring like a man dying of thirst, and when she finally disengaged her steel trap leglock from his head, he popped out like a happy dog and smiled at her.

“You taste delicious, as usual.”

“Likewise,” Ochako panted, still catching her breath. “You still good for another round?”

“Absolutely.”

They changed position, Izuku lying on his back with his hips rolled upwards while Ochako grabbed his ankles and lined up, looking down at him with nothing but love and adoration in her eyes. Izuku returned the gaze with one of his own, and Ochako took him inside of her.

It had been about a week since the last time they had sex. Preparation for U.A. had eaten up most of their free time, leaving them without a lot of intimate time. Even though they slept in the same room, they have just been too exhausted packing their things to actually appreciate one another.

Now they were going to make up for lost time.

Ochako immediately set a frantic pace, slamming her hips onto Izuku’s. Had he not inherited One-For-All from the number one of Japan, All-Might, then his pelvis would’ve shattered long ago. Ochako moaned, so glad to finally be one with her boyfriend once more. Silently, she thanked her mother and father for getting Inko out of the house, even she was sure they were already aware of how rowdy their children were.

“I missed this,” she panted, feeling him deep with her. She rolled her hips atop him, enjoying the feeling of Izuku’s cock within her before bouncing on his hips again, moaning loudly and not giving a damn if anyone heard her. “You like it when I do this, don’t you?”

“Y-Yes,” Izuku replied, his face blazing with arousal. Ochako let go of his ankles and allowed his hips to fall to the bed as she grinned at him lustily.

“I wanna try something a bit different this time,” she said, laying down next to him. She turned so that she was on her side with her back facing him and raised one of her legs, looking over her shoulder. “We’ve never done it sideways, have we?”

“No, we haven’t,” Izuku replied breathlessly, inserting himself swiftly and going to town. Ochako’s face broke out into a very satisfied smile as he took her on the express train to pound town, assaulting every bit of her pussy with his member. 

“Oh fuck~! Yes, yes yes YES RIGHT THERE!” Ochako screamed in ecstasy, feeling her insides churn as Izuku fucked her like she deserved. She let out wanton moans as he dicked her down good, fucking a dopey smile on her face.

It disappeared for a brief moment as Izuku pulled out. Ochako babbled in confusion for a few seconds before Izuku lifted her off the bed into a full nelson, and she squealed with delight as he pistoned in and out of her. She lost all composure at this point, tongue lolling out of her mouth as her body shuddered with orgasm.

“Fhuck me, Deku! Yur Dicku ish sho gud!” she slurred, drunk off the pleasure Izuku was giving her. It had been a long time since he had fucked her this well. The last time had been her eighteen birthday, which had been four months ago. It had ended with both of them pleasure drunk and useless for the rest of the night.

Izuku switched positions again, this time laying Ochako on her back and thrusting into her from above, staring deep into her eyes as they pressed against one another. He could feel his orgasm approaching, and Ochako’s numerous ones had only driven him closer and closer.

“Ochako, I’m close!” he warned.

She grabbed onto him, locking her legs behind his hips. “Inside me! And kiss me while you’re doing it, Deku! It’s a safe day!”

He obliged, hugging Ochako close to him as he thrust into one last time and exploded within her, filling her womb with his seed. Ochako screamed into his mouth, her sharp nails digging into his back and leaving long marks. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she came herself, her pussy milking every last drop from him.

Izuku pulled back, panting heavily as Ochako did the same.

“I love you,” she said breathlessly. 

“I love you too,” Izuku replied, kissing her once more. “I hate to ruin the mood, but I think the cookies are done.”

“Are you kidding me? Decorating cookies with you is the best part. As long as we’re not wearing shirts.”

“As you wish, my princess,” Izuku said, pulling out of her. A flood of his cum escaped her and spilled out onto the bed, making Izuku chuckle. He offered his hand to her and pulled her up, both of them putting on pants to be at least somewhat presentable.

Ochako took Izuku’s hand and lead him to the kitchen, taking a deep sniff as she smelt the cookies. “Damn. I hope these cookies are half as scrumptious as you are~.”

“I certainly hope that they’re as good as you are to me.” Izuku laughed and followed her into the kitchen, admiring his handwork of lipstick kisses. They both blushed and got to decorating, eager to get them done for tomorrow. “Y’know, you never did tell me what the surprise is.”

“It’s a surprise, silly. You’ll find out tomorrow.”

As they began to ice the cookies, Ochako’s phone buzzed, and she opened the text she had received, immediately blushing deeper when she saw it.

Oh, Izuku was going to love this surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the surprise? Find out next time on the sequel chapter, coming I don't know when!
> 
> See you next time!


	6. Christmas Cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izuku fucks a buncha fem pros for Christmas while his girlfriend watches from a Zoom call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Little smut shot for Christmas, here you go!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA. Please don't sue me.
> 
> I apologize if this is subpar, I am very tired and tried to get this done in one night.

**December 24th, 23XX**

**Mie Prefecture - Uraraka Residence - Local Time 9:47PM**

“I know you wanted to spend Christmas with me Deku, but my parents wanted me to visit for New Year’s. I’ll be back once the vacation is over.”

_ “It’s fine, Ochako. I know your parents mean a lot to you. Just be safe for Christmas, okay?” _

Ochako laughed on her end of the line, touched by Izuku’s concern. “I’ll be fine. And don’t worry about getting me a gift, I’ve got it all sorted out.”

_ “Are you sure?”  _ her boyfriend asked over the phone, ever the compassionate soul.  _ “I feel really bad knowing that you’ve gotten me something and I haven’t--” _

“Deku, it’s fine. Even if you didn’t get me anything for Christmas, I know you still love me, and that’s more than enough for me.”

The line went silent for a second, and Ochako giggled quietly at Izuku’s sigh.  _ “What did I ever do to deserve you?” _

“You saved my life, you wonderfully heroic dork.”

_ “I may be a dork, but I’m your dork.” _

“Damn right you are.”

_ And I don’t mind sharing~.  _ Ochako thought to herself, licking her lips hungrily.

_ “Well, I have to go. Love you, Ochako!” _

“Love you too, Deku!”

Izuku hung up, and immediately Ochako dialed another number on her phone. The person on the other end picked up after two rings.

_ “Hello?” _

“It’s me. Deku’s ready for his present. Have you told the plan to the other girls?

_ “I have. Ms. Midoriya and Yagi have a date tomorrow, I have the cameras, and I’ll extend the invitation as soon as we finish this call.” _

“Great. Thank you again for agreeing to this, Kayama-sensei. It means a lot.”

_ “Thank you for providing me and the others with the opportunity. Anyway, you have a wonderful Christmas, and we’ll begin streaming privately to you at 8:00 pm tomorrow.” _

“Thank you. Bye!”

Ochako hung up, a smile spreading across her face as she knew that she would finally get to satisfy her need to see her man fuck other women. It was turning her on just thinking about it. How would they treat him? She knew that if any of them tried to snatch Izuku from her they would be in a world of trouble, but she was so looking forward to watching her boyfriend fuck their brains out. 

Oh, Deku was going to love his present…

* * *

**December 25th, 23XX**

**Nemuri Kayama’s Car - Road to the Pussycat’s Hot Springs - Local Time 6:39 pm**

“Sensei, where exactly is this Christmas Party?” Izuku asked from the backseat of Nemuri’s car. She and another woman she recognized as Yu Takeyama, or the pro heroine known as Mt Lady, had picked him up an hour ago at his house an hour ago. They had been driving for about an hour and a half, and Izuku could see snow falling on the ground outside his window. 

“It’s at the Pussycat’s Hot Springs. You went there for your training in the summer camp, remember?” Nemuri responded, looking at him in the review mirror as she drove through the light snowfall. “I heard you were quite the hero over there.”

“It was really nothing…” Izuku blushed. 

Yu turned around in the front passenger seat and gave him a look. “Nothing? Midoriya, I heard you subdued Muscular! Do you know how scary he was? He was enough to make the Commission call me and several others from Musutafu just to subdue him!”

“And by the time we got there, it was already over. You had Muscular arrested, the villains were rounded up, and you were being tended to by your girlfriend,” Nemuri recollected, spotting the hot springs just up the road. “We’re here. Yu, don’t forget the Christmas Cakes.”

“I won’t, you hag!”

Nemuri stopped the car suddenly before turning to face the younger woman, whose face was frozen with a mixture of fear and arousal. She narrowed her eyes at Yu, silently contemplating what her next move would be. Eventually, she pulled back and drove into the parking lot, an aura of murderous intent around her. 

“You’re lucky we have a guest and it’s Christmas, Yu. But the next time you test my temper like that…,” Nemuri paused, glaring at Yu sadistically. “Let’s just say that there will be  _ consequences.” _

Yu shivered in silent delight. She would’ve liked nothing more than to aggravate Nemuri some more and receive punishment for her transgressions, but that could wait until they were alone together.

Although, she suspected that she would be punished, and it would involve the green bean in the car with them. But that could wait until after the party was finished.

“Am I, um, interrupting something?” Izuku asked, looking back and forth between the two women. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I think we should go inside, right? It’s getting cold.”

There was a brief moment of silent tension before Nemuri nodded. “You are right, Midoriya. It would be rude to keep our hostess waiting. Isn’t that right, Yu?”

“Yes, Mistres--, I mean, Nemuri,” Yu responded, hurrying out of the car. She was followed by Izuku and Nemuri, making their way through the falling snow to the front door. Izuku knocked after seeing that Nemuri had her arms full with a mysterious bag, and Yu had the cakes. They waited in silence for a few seconds before footsteps came to the door and it opened to reveal the pro heroine Ryuko Tsuchikawa, aka Pixie-Bob, in a very suggestive cat-themed Santa Claus outfit.

“Oh hello there, Midoriya. You must be so cold. Come in and we’ll warm you up~.”

Izuku blushed as his eyes shot open and he tried to look anywhere but her cleavage, making the three women laugh as well. Pixie stepped aside and allowed Izuku to enter the building, followed by Nemuri and Yu. “You three are just in time for dinner. Just hang up your coats, and take a left and you’ll find the dining room. Follow the noise.”

They nodded, and followed Pixie to the dining room, where Izuku’s eyes once again shot open. Sitting at the table were the pro heroines Shino Sosaki, Tomoko Shiretoko, Rumi Usagiyama, Ryuko Tatsuma, and Moe Kamiji, known as Mandalay, Ragdoll, Miruko, Ryukyu, and Burnin’, respectively. If Izuku wasn’t too busy internally fanboying over how many heroes were in the same room as him, he would’ve noticed that they were all women. 

“Hey! It’s Midoriya!” Rumi cheered, flashing her enormous smile at him. “We were just about to start eating! Come take a seat kid!”

She pated the empty pace next to her, and Izuku took it, eventually being served a delicious Christmas ham. He devoured it with gusto, chatting with the other women as the night went on. Hours passed as the table talked about everything under the sun, until it was 7:30.

Nemuri looked at the clock and discreetly signaled to Shino, who turned to Izuku. “Midoriya, the girls and I want to give you a special gift for Christmas, but it’s not wrapped just yet. Can you go wait in the living room until it’s ready?”

“Oh. Um, sure,” Izuku responded, standing from the table. “Do you need my help with the dishes or anything?”

“No, but thank you for offering.”

“Are you sure? I don’t--”

“Yes, Midoriya. Just wait in the living room, and we’ll be right there.”

“Okay…”

After a few more confirmations, Izuku headed to the living room and sat on the couch, noticing a camera set up on a tripod in front of him. That was odd. Why was a camera here? Maybe it was there to record the gift opening, but what could his gift be? What would gather all these women into one place, just to give him a gift?

A few uneventful minutes passed with Izuku twiddling his thumbs. He heard footsteps and grunts of exertion behind him and turned to see Rumi lugging a giant wrapped present to the Christmas tree. Behind her were the rest of the girls, who stood on standby in case something happened. Rumi set down the present, and Nemuri set up a computer by the camera, hooking it up. 

“What did you all get me that’s that big?” Izuku asked.

“It’s a surprise, Midoriya,” Shino explained, sitting down next to him. She very hesitantly scooted closer to him until she pressed against him, blushing heavily. Izuku blushed as well, but anything he was going to say was interrupted by Tomoko sitting on his other side, also pressing up against. Now Izuku was starting to heat up, and he realized that both Pussycats were wearing makeup.

He blinked, and then realized that every woman in the room was dressed in rather suggestive clothes. His face burst into crimson, and he nearly curled up into a ball before he realized that a certain someone was missing. “Wait, where’s Takeyama?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Nemuri replied. She finished setting up her laptop and connected to her private video call. “Uraraka, can you hear me?”

_ “I can, and I can see you. Hi!” _ Ochako’s voice echoed from the laptop, surprising Izuku. His jaw dropped, and he blinked rapidly in disbelief. 

“Ochako? What’s going on? I thought you were spending Christmas with your parents?”

_ “I am. Well, I did. My parents actually went on a romantic night out, said they’d be back late. As to what’s going on, well… you remember our discussion about our kinks?” _

“Yes? I don’t see what this has to do… with anything…” Suddenly, it all clicked for him. Why there were a bunch of pro heroines around him wearing suggestive outfits, and why he was trying really hard not to reveal that he had a boner. “Oh. Um, is this what you meant by you want to see me, er, have sex with other women?”

Ochako giggled, nodding.  _ “Yep! Have you opened your present yet?” _

“N-No…” Izuku replied, looking over to the tree and noticing some holes in the top he hadn’t before. They looked like the kind of holes parents would put in a box so that the puppy inside wouldn’t suffocate.

_ “Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!” _

He stood from the couch, not missing the quiet groans from Shino and Tomoko as their contact with him was lost. He walked over to the giant present, noticing the purple box with an orange bow, and realized that it matched the color scheme of Yu’s costume. He undid the bow, removed the top, and the box fell open to reveal Yu, stark naked except for the purple ribbon she was bound in, with a ball gag in her mouth and a vibrator in her sopping pussy. Her eyes gazed lustily up at Izuku before she spasmed and came.

Izuku’s jaw dropped, and he looked over to the other women, then to Ochako, who was blushing as she gauged his reaction.

“This present is for both of us, isn’t it?”

_ “Guilty as charged. Now don’t just stand there, fuck her!” _

“Are you sure? I don’t want to--”

_ “Izuku if you don’t fuck her right now I will reach through this screen and make you do it myself.” _

Izuku had never dropped his pants faster. He ignored the excited croons from the couch as the ladies saw his erect member in all its glory. He carefully put Yu in a position that he hoped was comfortable and removed the vibrator from her honey pot, making her moan through the gag. He lined up, looked over at the laptop one last time, and upon Ochako’s nod of approval, he pushed in, a collective moan filling the room.

Yu was extremely wet due to the vibrator. She whined with pleasure with every thrust, overwhelmed by sensation. Izuku grunted as he increased the pace, Yu’s moans increasing in frequency. Nemuri came up behind Izuku and pressed herself against him, making him freeze for a second before he continued. 

“You’re being a bit too gentle,” Nemuri explained, pressing her bare breasts against his back. “She likes it rough. You can be a bit harsher than that. Try slapping her ass.”

Izuku raised his hand and slapped Yu’s ass, making the blonde squeal through the gag. Nemuri chuckled, and kissed Izuku’s cheek, leaving a crimson lipstick stain on it. “Harder than that. If there’s not a handprint, you’re doing it wrong.”

He tried against, this time slapping hard enough to make Yu clench around his dick. A bright red handprint appeared on her creamy asscheek, and Izuku increased his pace, slamming his hips into Yu’s. She was absolutely loving it, and her orgasm hit her like a freight train. She slammed back against Izuku, milking his member as he came himself, filling her with his cum. Yu screamed through the gag, going limp as she went stupid with pleasure.

_ “Holy shit, Izuku, that’s so fucking hot…” _

Izuku pulled out of her, and a small flow of cum poured out of her. The ladies admired his handiwork, and immediately, something when flying into Izuku’s face. He pulled it off to reveal a set of blue and white striped panties, and barely had enough time to process that before Pixie launched herself at him, pumping his flaccid dick with one hand as she grabbed Izuku’s shirt.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” she asked, voice absolutely dripping with arousal. “Ever since you saved Kota and Tomoko, I’ve wanted you to father my children.”

“What?!”

“Please, Izuku, knock me up!”

_ “Oh, that’s the shit. Izuku, the cat milf wants kittens.” _

“Ryuko, we said we’d do this together,” Shino scolded, discarding her sweater. Tomoko followed, laying herself bare as the rest of the ladies likewise stripped. Shino turned to Izuku, who was still getting a handjob. “Like Ryuko said, your dedication to saving Kota and Tomoko is admirable. I would be lying if I said I didn’t think of you as father material.”

Shino gently pried Pixie’s hand off of Izuku’s cock, facing her friend. “Listen, if we get pregnant, we get pregnant together, okay?”

Pixie stared misty-eyed back at Shino. “Okay.” 

Then Tomoko’s moans reached both of them, and they turned to see her riding Izuku like there was no tomorrow. 

“Oh, my, fucking, god! This is the best cock I’ve ever fucked!” She leaned down and painted Izuku with green lipstick kissed, covering his face. Shino and Pixie gasped and immediately joined in, kissing Izuku all over his body, aiming to leave every part of him covered with lipstick. 

Tomoko screamed as she came, feeling Izuku fill her fertile womb to the brim with his seed. She went cross-eyed, feeling herself being impregnated that very second. She kept riding him, stirring up her insides with his cock before she flopped over, already exhausted. Pixie wasted no time and took her place, moaning with delight as she impaled herself on his member.

“Give me kittens! I want a whole litter!” she screamed in ecstasy. Izuku thrust up into her, his only directive at the moment aligned with fulfilling her desire. His dick ravished her pussy, making her feel like she was in heaven as she was fucked with fervor. It was too much for someone with a dry spell for as long as she had. Pixie went cross-eyed and screamed to the heavens as she and Izuku came, and she moaned happily, knowing that her wish had been granted.

Izuku pulled out, his mind now consumed with the overpowering urge to breed. Shino blushed and laid on her back, beckoning him forward with a finger. Izuku rolled her hips back into a mating press, thrusting away like a pounding piston. Shino was taken away on a magic Deku ride, and by all that was holy, she never wanted to get off.

She reached up and hugged him close to her body, enjoying the embrace that she knew was temporary. Maybe after all of this was over, she could have him over to fuck her like this again. She hadn’t felt this good in years. But that could wait. Shino felt him swell up inside of her, and with a few more thrusts, her world exploded with pleasure.

Izuku flooded her with his essence, ensuring that she would bear his child. Thoroughly fucked, Shino moaned wantonly and collapsed to the floor, panting heavily. She whined as Izuku pulled out, and a glop of his cum spilled out of her, forming a puddle on the floor.

He hardly got a chance to rest before Moe and Rumi double-teamed him. Moe placed her muff on Izuku’s face, letting him taste her spicy nectar as Rumi pulled him into an Amazon mating press. In this precarious position, Moe could kiss Rumi’s clit.

Izuku could do nothing as his hips and member were abused by Rumi’s rough treatment, but it didn’t last long. For whatever reason, all the ladies were sensitive, and soon Rumi came, and Izuku with her. She peeled off of him, only for Moe to take her place and ride him like there was more tomorrow.

Moe and Rumi were alike in the sense that they liked to be in control, but were very sensitive. Izuku reached up and fondled her breasts, making her moan and quicken her pace. Unfortunately, it turned out to be the undoing of them both as they both came. Moe collapsed, as it was late at night and everyone was getting tired.

Ryukyu wrapped Izuku’s member in her breasts and nurtured it back to life. Her breasts felt soft and squishy, like pillows. He could’ve been lost within them forever, but he was so sensitive from cumming multiple times in the row, and he came, leaving pearly lines all over her chest.

She laughed and grew her wings from her shoulders, wrapping Izuku in them as she rode Izuku gently, peppering his exhausted body with golden lipstick kisses. She covered him with gold, making him look like a treasure, her treasure, and she came with the sight below her, Izuku filling her with his cum.

Ryukyu crawled off him, and Nemuri silently kissed him all over as she gently rode him, whispering sweet nothings as his body recovered from the brutal Christmas fuckfest. Izuku hugged her, kissing her back, making Ochako moan as she hit her tenth orgasm of the night using a green silicon dildo modeled after her boyfriend.

Nemuri understood that this was the last orgasm that Izuku would probably get able to out, and she gently inserted his cock into her pussy, coaxing his cum out. She didn’t expect it to be him most powerful one yet, filling her within a matter of seconds and sending her over the brim, which was astonishing, seeing as she had never orgasmed that quickly before. 

On the laptop, Ochako panted heavily, watching her boyfriend and the other ladies smile at the screen and wave, exhausted. Ochako waved back, smiling as well. “Merry Christmas!”

_ “Merry Christmas, Ochako,”  _ Izuku replied.  _ “Thank you for the present. It was wonderful. I love you!” _

“Love you too, Izuku.”

The call ended, and Ochako sighed, stretching her exhausted legs. She was going to regret all that masturbation in the morning, but at the same time, it was worth it. She had given herself and her boyfriend the best Christmas present ever.

Now she just had to work out a way to tell him that Himiko kept checking both of them out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> More omakes, maybe. I dunno.


End file.
